ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animalpalooza/Characters
List of Characters from the series List # Angus: An African Cape Buffalo. He is strong and fierce. # Alice: An African Wild Dog. She's smart and likes to go hyper. # Ali: An Alligator. She's a tough gal at school. # Al: An Anglerfish. He's the guy with a shine in his ideas. # Alex: An Ankylosaurus. He loves playing baseball with his tail. # Antie: An Anteater. She loves having ants for breakfast. # Anna: An Arctic Fox. She likes to keep herself warm. # Aaron: An Armadillo. He likes to roll around and have fun. # Ben: A Badger. He likes to dig and look for food. # Benji: A Barn Owl. He's always wise to the baby animals. # Betty: A Bat. She's an expert flyer and loves to eat grubs. # Benny: A Grizzly Bear. He loves honey and takes a bath every afternoon. # Bill: A Beaver. He likes to build homes for new animals. # Bessie: A Bee. She is friendly among the other bees in her hive and loves to be friendly around Benny. # Bella: A Betta Fish. She is famous and bright. # Brian: A Bighorn Sheep. He is tough and lends a hand at tough stuff. # Bobby: A Bison. He is a coach for the stadium. # Blue: A Blue Jay. He is shy and gets along with other birds. # Barnaby: A Blue Whale. He is big and loves to splash around. # Barney: A Boar. He is Ali's friend and also a bully. # Barbara: A Bobcat. She runs the spa and loves being pampered. # Barry: A Brachiosaurus. He loves having small animals around his neck. # Buddy: A Budgie. He loves being loved by all his friends. # Balthazer: A Bull. He's a fan of football and is tough. # Baby: A Butterfly. She was originally a caterpillar until she turned into a butterfly. # Clark: A Camel. He loves to give out free water. # Cappy: A Capybara. She loves swimming in the water at the school's pool. # Carlos: A Caracal. He loves causing trouble. # Claudio: A Cardinal. He is Blue's friend. # Cathy: A Maine Coon Cat. She is a member of the Cat Squad. # Claire: A Persian Cat. She is the leader of the Cat Squad. # Cheeky: A Tabby Cat. He is a member of the Cat Squad. # Colada: A Chameleon. He loves to change color. # Chico: A Cheetah. He loves to be fast in the running events. # Catherine: A She-Cheetah. She is Chico's sister. # Chirp: A Chickadee. She has a crush on Blue. # Charlie: A Chimpanzee: He loves playing pranks along with Carlos and the others. # Chica: A Chinchilla. She is very shy and is quiet. # Cyril: A Chipmunk. He loves to sort out his things. # Clyde: A Clouded Leopard. He is a popular marble player. # Cairo: A Clownfish. He loves to do tricks. # Cali: A Cockatiel. She loves to sing whenever she's doing chores. # Copper: A Cougar: He is always getting grumpy. # Cadence: A Cow. She loves to give out milk and runs a milk shop. # Calhoun: A Coyote. He is Anna's rival and loves to hang out at the spa. # Calvin: A Crocodile: He has a big appetite for food. # Daisy: A White Tailed Deer. She loves flowers and has a garden shop. # Dudley: A Dilophosaurus. # Dean: A Dodo. He's not smart but is always fun. # Doozer: A Border Collie. He is a great leader of the Dog Patrol. # Dermot: A Bulldog. He is a member of the Dog Patrol. # Doris: A Chihuahua. He runs the food shop with vending machines. # David: A Dachshund. He is a great roller skater. # Dory: A Doberman Pinscher. She is a member of the Dog Patrol. # Diesel: A German Shepard. He is a police officer and works at the police office. # Darcie: A Husky. She works at the ski resort. # Donald: A Labrador Retriever. He is a lifeguard at the beach. # Dick: A Pit Bull. He is a boxing champ. # Dorothy: A Poodle. She runs the hair salon. # Doug: A Pug. He is a shopkeeper of the trinkets shop. # Dayne: A Puppy. He is the best of Katie. # Dagget: A Rottweiler. He is a bully at the school. # Dipper: A St. Bernard. He likes to save people in the snow. # Dipsy: A Yorkshire Terrier. He is a great dancer and loves hot dogs. # Dalise: A Dolphin. She is called the Queen of the Sea. # Dan: A Donkey. He runs the joke shack. # Dana: A Dove. She brings joy and hope to the sick animals at the hospital. # Drake: A Dragon. He loves to fly around town and is proud. # Daniel: A Dragonfly. He runs a flying and driving school. # Derpy: A Duck. He loves to go bonkers over everything. # Elliot: A Bald Eagle. He is a master flyer. # Ella: An Elephant. She runs a candy shop and makes candy by using her trunk. # Edith: An Elk. She likes to cause trouble and loves to throw banana peels on the floor. # Freddie: A Falcon. He's Blue's rival and loves to swim. # Fa: A Fennec Fox. She loves marshmallow pizza and chocolate dipped marshmallows. # Finley: A Ferret. He is known to tell funny jokes doing the day. # Farly: A Guppy Fish. He loves swimming in his tank with his friends. # Felix: A Flamingo. He is a scaredy cat and is in fear of water. # Fido: A Fly. He flies around town telling the news scoops. # Ferb: A Red Fox. He is a gamer and plays video games. # Forrest: A Frilled Neck Lizard. He gets angry when his frills show up. # Fran: A Frog. She loves splashing in the pool. # Ganette: A Gazelle. She likes to run in the gym. # Gaz: A Leopard Gecko. He likes cookies and other sweet things. # Gladys: A Giraffe. She runs a herb store. # Gredor: A Goat. He is smart and likes to eat anything. # Goldie: A Goldfinch. She is a cheerleader. # Gavin: A Goldfish. He likes to swim in his fishbowl home. # Gus: A Gorilla. He likes working out in the gym. # Gerald: A Griffin. He is Drake's best friend. # George: A Guinea Pig. He is not smart but likes to take naps. # Harris: A Hammerhead Shark. He likes to brush his teeth. # Hallie: A Hamster. She is George's girlfriend. # Harvey: A Hare. He likes to get everyone's attention. # Hari: A Harris Hawk. He is a great swooper. # Hermen: A Hermit Crab. He likes to change his shells everyday. # Harry: A Hippopotamus. He loves sunbathing at the beach or in the pool. # Holly: A Holland Lop Bunny. She loves reading books. # Hazel: A Horse. She is the oldest sister of the triplets. # Harriet: A Horse. She is the middle sister of the triplets. # Hattie: A Horse. She is the youngest sister of the triplets. # Hayley: A Hummingbird. She likes to drink from flowers and gets hiccups. # Hector: A Hyena. He is a comedian and has his own joke shack. # Iggy: An Iguana. He likes to hang out with other lizards. # Iris: An Indominus Rex. She is the daughter of her deceased mother. # Kassie: A Kangaroo. She is a plush kangaroo that acts as her baby, # Khris: A Killer Whale. He loves swimming and surfing. # Kit: A Kitten. # Kip: A Koala. # Koshi: A Koi Fish. # Kyle: A Komodo Dragon. # Lady: A Ladybug. # Lenny: A Lemur. # Leon: A Leopard. # Leo: A Lion. # Leona: A Lioness. # Lizzy: A Lizard. # Leslie: A Llama. # Lemmy: A Lovebird. # Mac: A Macaw. # Manny: A Mammoth. # Melody: A Manatee. # Mara: A Meerkat. # Mike: A Monkey. # Mel: A Moose. # Millie: A Mouse. # Nelson: A Narwhal. # Neil: A Neon Tetra. # Otto: An Ocelot. # Olive: An Okapi. # Olaf: An Opossum. # Oscar: An Orangutan. # Oona: An Ostrich. # Ollie: An Otter. # Otus: A Great-Horned Owl. # Pandy: A Panda. # Penny: A Pangolin. # Peter: A Pelican. # Pete: A Penguin. # Phyllis: A Phoenix. # Pickle: A Pig. # Pierre: A Pigeon. # Patrick: A Platypus. # Priscilla: A Polar Bear. # Pat: A Praying Mantis. # Perry: A Pterandon. # Phil: A Puffin. Category:Characters